User talk:Spongebobrocks09/Talk Archive 3
This is my new talk. Click here for the archive. bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Wanna vote for my sysop request? Click here! Sharkbate 03:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Award Here's the first award I made! WOF No offense, but you need some more edits.-- Barkjon 01:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Your Party What time is your party ending tomorrow because I`m having another one tomorrow! The only reason is because of that stupid mean guy who waddled into my igloo! It's at 12:00 Eastern! Plz respond quickly. --Sharkbate 18:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Mall Yeah we can have a mall but, you're a helper not a member or artist in SHMS. Helpers help come up with ideas like you just did. Either me (member), Sk8it (member), Hat Pop (member), Metal (member), or Digiskymin (artist) will make it. Great idea though! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ! You also made me quit! Saying mean things about me on the Shout Box! Your so nice! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) sorry im so sorry. i miss ur party at 10:00 eastern time. i thought is was 11:00.plz forgive me, and i think it's an awesome party. Pingali Moi 15:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT! You reminded the others that your party started. I didn't get a reminder. Did you not want me there? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Quit Look... I would put you on the Wall of Fame if I could. I asked the others and they keep on saying that you only have 500 edits. I even asked Barkjon. Just because I'm on there doesn't mean you have to quit! I know what Metal said and he told me later on that he only meant I copied him once!!! I wanted to be you friend but... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For voting "For" for me! ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 23:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Feel better Don't be sad! Your never left out on club penguin wiki! PLZ don't quit!~OOJH123 February 10, 2009 P.S: No one wants you to quit. Award Can I have your Swirly Award?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sponge... I'm not trying to make you do anything to change it, but did you get the operation idea in your Krabby Attack army from me?? I'm not being nosy, I'm just curious.-DigiSkymin P.S. This is a suggestion, so feel free to do what you want. I would change the title of your operation to "Tricksters" because of some doubts that the 'burg cannot tip. Band could I be a drummer in your band?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Award You have to earn my awards. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) User awards have nothing to do with Shops, User Awards are given for respect, trust or doing a good deed. You have to earn my trust and/or respect to get an award. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No, I don't mean you trust me, I mean you need to work hard so I can trust and respect you! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I cannot come!!! -- My Talk 00:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! U DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON SO BACK DOWN!!! --Sk8itbot08 12:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cool page. -- My Talk 12:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Here Hey yall! Guess who's back! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar Learn it. They can delete wikis if there are articles with bad grammar.--Fluffy 21 00:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) WIKI PARTY NOW! Go on CP on server Icicle! In the forest! NOW!!!!!!!! WIKI PARTY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC)